05 June 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-06-05 ; Comments *Peel mentioned that his brother Alan thought at breakfast that he buys second hand clothes, which Peel denies saying that clothes he buys may look second hand, but are not. *Peel says he will be seeing Roy Orbison in concert in Ipswich this week. *The audio on File 3 seems to have skipped the Wedding Present and Doug Wimbish tracks. Sessions *Fuzztones only session, recorded 26th May 1985. *Xmal Deutschland #4, recorded 30th April 1985, repeat, first broadcast 13 May 1985 Tracklisting *Lonnie Mack: Suzie-Q (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Fraternity *Xmal Deutschland: Der Wind (session) *Nadjma: South Of The River Tigris (LP - Rapture In Baghdad) Crammed Discs *James Brown: I Got Ants In My Pants (And I Want To Dance) *Fuzztones: She's So Wicked (session) §''' *Double Dee & Steinski: The Payoff Mix (Mastermix Of G.L.O.B.E. And Whiz Kid's: "Play That Beat Mr. D.J.") (12" - Lesson 1,2 & 3) Tommy Boy *Dig Vis Drill: I'm Hip, I'm Vain (v/a LP - Systembeat) 1 In 12 *Skeletal Family: She Cries Alone (LP - Futile Combat) Red Rhino *Frankie Jones: Get Out Of My Life '''§ *Xmal Deutschland: Jahr Um Jahr (session) *Everything But The Girl: Pigeons In The Attic Room (7" - Angel) Blanco Y Negro *Jimmie Revard And His Oklahoma Playboys: Ride 'Em Cowboy (LP - Oh! Swing It (Western Swing 1936-38)) Rambler *Cause For Alarm: Time Will Tell (v/a 2xLP - International P.E.A.C.E. Benefit Compilation) R Radical *Fuzztones: Epitaph For A Head (session) §''' *Kalahari Surfers: Hippo In Town (LP - Own Affairs) Gross National Products *File 1' cuts in at intro to next track'' *Wedding Present: Go Out And Get 'Em Boy (7") Reception REC 001 *Doug Wimbish ft. Fats Comet: Don't Forget That Beat (12") World WR 003 *Jennifer Lara: Off The Air () Black Solidarity *Xmal Deutschland: Autumn (session) *Crime And The City Solution: The Dangling Man (12" EP) Mute 12 MUTE 036 *Somo Somo: Mele (album - Somo Somo) Stern's Africa STERNS 1007 *Fuzztones: Bad News Travels Fast (session) §''' *''JP point blank refuses a request for the Long Ryders'' *New Order: This Time Of Night (album - Low Life) Factory FACT 100 *Yeah Yeah Noh: Tommy Opposite (album - When I Am A Big Girl) In Tape IT 016 *Memphis Minnie: Shout The Boogie *Xmal Deutschland: Polarlicht (session) *File 1' ends'' *Breaking Circus: (Knife In The) Marathon (12" - The Very Long Fuse) Homestead *Coco Tea: Can't Stop Cocoa Tea (LP - Weh Dem A Go Do... Can't Stop Cocoa Tea) Volcano *Fuzztones: Cinderella (session) §''' *B Boys: Stick Up Kid (12") Vintertainment *Merrell Fankhauser & H.M.S. Bounty: I'm Flying Home (LP - Things (Goin' Round In My Mind)) Time Stood Still Tracks marked '''§ on Peel Summer 1985 File ;Name *1) das90240_2011-02-18T19_32_14-08_00.mp3 *2) 1985-06-xx Peel Summer 1985 *3) 020A-B0538XXXXXXX-0100.mp3 ;Length *1) 46:55 *2) 1:01:28 (6:17 to 20:05) *3) 1:49:11 ;Other *2) Additional tracks § on Peel Summer 1985 from Weatherman22 *3) Recordings at the British Library. ;Available * 1) Podomatic * 2) Mediafire * 3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B538/1) Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:British Library